freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wuher Moseisley
Welcome Hi, welcome to FreeRealms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stone Heart page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Heeey, What is this wiki about? :) [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 21:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Heey Wuher, You have my permission to adopt if that is what you are asking, you would be a great one. Seeya around Mate! [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 13:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Navbar CSS On this wiki because my brother was pestering me about looking into the game for him, but I couldn't help but notice the Navbar CSS. It looks PHENOMENAL. Mouseover effects would be nice, but it make my codes really pale in comparison. So great job! ~maestro35 Hello Hi fellow wiki member! Question Hello, I was just wondering, did you create this wikia? OK have signed up. New user to the wikia and to freerealms. Lots to learn. I do have a couple of questions but not sure if Im doing this correct. 01:44, August 26, 2012 (UTC) A Friendly Request Hello, Wuher! I am Regular Guy, a users here on Wikia and an admirer of your creative and fantastic work. I come to you only asking if you could please help or contribute the tools to helping one of my Wikis. This wiki would be the FusionFall Wiki. A wiki based on the MMO by Cartoon Network. I was just granted adminship and I really wanted to redo the entire site in a more professional and creative manner. This is simply a request and not a "begging offer". If you would accept this message, I would like the wiki to be redesigned in a fashion which mimics the games official website. If you create the containers/design, I could apply them to the site in no time and give you credit. If you are busy running other wikis to do this, that is okay. If you deny this request, that is fine. I came to you because I really like your work. I hope you don't view this as a guy who randomly found this site and decided to ask you to help redesign mines. I've been on the CWAC Wiki a few times before (haven't edited but just came to look at the masterful design and the big community). Thank you for your time and please respond at your earliest convenience. Thank you. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 20:24, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Questions Would it be ok to add "Farmer" and put it under the "Job" Category? Or would that not count? Gemaddog7 (talk) 17:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Gemaddog7 Sorry for the bother again but this page http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Color_Soldier_Clan_(The_6_Alt._Enforcers) should be in the Free Realms Character Wikia instead.Gemaddog7 (talk) 17:11, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 I think I was to specfic with the "Free Realms Category". That was me forgot to sign my signature Gemaddog7 (talk) 23:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 Sorry bout that :P Gemaddog7 (talk) 23:48, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 Added Clockwork Beetle to Vitural Reward since it even say's Vitural Reward on it's page. Gemaddog7 (talk) 23:57, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 Added "Dark mist Flims guild" to "guild". Took down the Free Realms category stuff(But Starting The Game)Gemaddog7 (talk) 00:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog77 Added you're "Card Duelist" sign on Here Gemaddog7 (talk) 21:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 Umm.. http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Most_visited_articles vandals..Gemaddog7 (talk) 02:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 And someone deleted http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja please restore them to there previous revisions I can't since I'm not admin. Vandals cleared out the Ninja page, I restored it. And they created this Vandal Page. I'm putting it under Articles for dealation.Gemaddog7 (talk) 02:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 It was nothing there, I just went to the previous revision, and then published the previous revision to restore it over the vandal page Gemaddog7 (talk) 02:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wuher can you delete this page : Help the mac!!? Gemaddog7 (talk) 02:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I am adding all the images to the image category. Gemaddog7 (talk) 03:36, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure Gemaddog7 (talk) 03:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea how to take an image out of a category Gemaddog7 (talk) 03:55, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Wuher I cannot log in for some reason, it keeps saying I'm timed out.... 20:29, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I will not be able to upload pictures, when uploading photos survey-5 ad popups get into my computer and show ads on my computer,sorry.Gemaddog7 (talk) 21:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I can log in now that I allowed cookies.Gemaddog7 (talk) 21:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks WuherGemaddog7 (talk) 23:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude just wanna tell you that if there are any wiki pages you need sorting leave me a messageJoshuasparrow (talk) 00:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) http://i1295.photobucket.com/albums/b632/gemaddog7/th_mysticmayhemnet.gif Can you add this onto http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Mayhem that page. Sorry for the bother, and forgot to sign again.Gemaddog7 (talk) 00:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Gemaddog7 (talk) 00:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Gemaddog7 (talk) 00:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Here please, it's a picture of the website. Gemaddog7 (talk) 01:12, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the bother again I know I'm annoying and it's 1:29 AM here but can you rename this Toy Soldier outfit instead of Toy Story. Gemaddog7 (talk) 06:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I think I solve the problem now, when I uploaded the photos into my computer onto the wikia the ads also went into my folder. I deleted all the "Ad" files. Gemaddog7 (talk) 13:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clothing Can you add Costumes (http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Costumes) link's red when the page clearly exist..., as a sub-category? http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Costumes[[User:Gemaddog7|Gemaddog7]] (talk) 19:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Mini-Games http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Mini-games Can you merge these articles please, thanks. Gemaddog7 (talk) 20:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the bother Wuher, but can you delete this? Gemaddog7 (talk) 05:46, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Gemaddog7 (talk) 06:00, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Why was I blocked?Gemaddog7 (talk) 16:07, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Woah that was weird, I was randomly blocked for vandalism now I'm not blocked anymore... weird...Gemaddog7 (talk) 16:10, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yep just got contacted by VegaDark, what really confused me was how I was still able to edit. Gemaddog7 (talk) 16:14, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I love it! 01:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC)01:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC)01:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC)01:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Just wonderingi you know where the red links page is, where it show's all the red link's and what has the most. Gemaddog7 (talk) 04:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, one more question, how exactly do I add the table that show's every single wikia I contributed to? Gemaddog7 (talk) 21:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Wuher, I don't seem to able to add any pictures, everytime I try it just show's up as white background and clicking the upload photo button is useless, going to send in a ticket to wikia for now, can't seem to get anything to upload. Gemaddog7 (talk) 00:08, December 23, 2012 (UTC) It was fixed along time ago, forgot to notify you. 02:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC)02:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC)02:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC)~ Sandbot Do you have one those automatic bots that clear the Sandbox automatically? Gemaddog7 (talk) 03:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Stub Code I'm pretty sure you already know this but if you need to edit a stub in visual, please take away the stub template in source mode. Gemaddog7 (talk) 23:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) SC Item, Market Place item. Hi Wuher, sorry for the bother but can you delete the SC Item category as I had no idea the Marketplace Itemscategory existed when I created it, thank you. Gemaddog7 (talk) 23:29, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Mounts or Rides? Hi Wuher, there is the category Mounts(Category:Mounts) and the category rides Category:Rides which one to keep? Gemaddog7 (talk) 21:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) BLOCK WUHER WHAT DID I DO?!!?!?!? WHY AM I BLOCKED?!!?!? DX!!!' I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!! --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 04:46, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Block I DIDN'T DO ANY OF THE THINGS YOU OUT FOR REASONS!!!!!!!! I DID NOTHING AND YOU BLOCKED ME!!!! DX!!! --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 04:51, January 5, 2013 (UTC) AND WITH THE MESSAGE KNIGHTKEFT ON BANES TALKMPAGE ABOUTBWHAT DOGMA SAID, DOGMA HAS BEEN CALLING ME A MEAT NAG AND BEEN MAKING FUN OF ME BECAUSE I LIKE MLP AND BLAMES ME FORE LEAVING WIKI WHEN I DID NOTHING!!!! DOGMA HAS BEEN HARASSING ME!!!!! --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 04:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I didn't do anything and if I did I'm sorry for what ever I did. But blarth has been harassing me I haven't Been bullying him! This is way unfair. ;( please unblock me, I didn't do anything! And for what ever I did do, Im sorry! --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 04:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) And I didn't make dogma leave! He is saying I did so you will block me! This isn't fair! Dx ;( I didn't do it! Dogma is lying! I may be rude and all those things, but I am not a bully! And like I said, dogma is the one who has been bullying me! This is un fair! Dx ;( --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 04:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) And wuher, I didn't do what dogma said! He is trying to get me banned! He has been bullying me I haven't been bullying him! Dx --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 05:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Then what are the other reasons?! And why am I blocked not banned? Wuher this is un fair! ;( --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 05:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) HOW DID I DO WHAT THOSE REASONS ARE?!? And how was I sock puppeting? I wasent banned at the time I used noble 2! So it wasent sockpuppeting! --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 05:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Wuher this is not fair for me! I didn't know is was doing what you listed and I never revived a warning! And I wasent sockpuppeting with noble 2 because I wasent banned when I used that account. This is un fair for me. ;( --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 05:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you at least un do the block and ban Crit and noble 2 so I can still edit? I swear I will not sock. Please. --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 05:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) So will I be un blocked tomorrow so I can continue to edit my bio? --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 05:13, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, will you tell price, jay, and boba that if he wants to see me during my ban he can go to MLP chat, CC chat, or TFF please? --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 05:16, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and sorry. (I guess,) --Cr1TiKaL :3~ (talk) 05:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I forgot, the one other place would be Halo Nation. Reference Error. I obviously did something wrong and messed up this page I have created Template:Fact and This was being refrenced, thanks in advance. Gemaddog7 (talk) 06:22, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Name change Just notifying you I changed my name. Gemaddog7 (:. (talk) 06:22, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Mounts Hello Wuher, can you delete Rides since Mounts exist? Thanks AshFR (talk) 23:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Redirect Just to let you know, due to the banner leading to a uncreated page called "Getting Started" I have made a redirect where "Getting Started" redirects you to Starting The Game. AshFR (talk) 00:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Spam Hello Wuher, I will be clearing out a page titled "Free realms free housing items" and putting it under articles for deletion the content is HI FREE REALMS PLAYERS! I KNOW LOTS OF YOU ALWAYS LOOK FOR CHEATS FOR STUFF LIKE HOUSING ITEMS WELL HERES A WAY TO GET THE FREE HOUSING ITEMS ON FREE REALMS WITH OUT A CHEAT!!! YOU HAVE TO DO A VERY VERY EASY QUEST THAT ONLY TAKES ABOUT ONE TO TWO MINUTES YOU MUST FIRST TELEPORT TO GREEN WOOD FOREST WARPSTONE SOME WHERE NEAR THE WARP STONE IS CAMP ROBBIE AND OPPOSITE CAMP ROBBIE YOU FIND CAMP CHATTY GO TO CAMP CHATTY TALK TO COUNSOLER KEARA DO HER QUEST BY FEEDING SOME ANIMALS WHEN YOU RETURN TO HER SHE WILL GIVE YOU A HOUSING ITEM I GOT A TENT ONE TIME AND TENTS COST ALOT OF COINS YOU CAN RETURN TO HER EVERY DAY AND GET NEW STUFF IF YOU NEED HELP OR CANT FIND IT ADD MY PIXIE VERONICA IRONWINGS AND TALK TO ME I WILL HELP THIS ARTICLE WAS CREATED 14 JANUARY 2013 by an anon member. --AshFR (talk) 04:35, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Well it is information maybe I can rephrase it? AshFR (talk) 04:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Astronaut Suit Just letting you know I replaced the older Astronaut suit with a newer cleaner, more close up version. Img 20130105-16-20-53.png thumb I'll have to remove the burger. /: AshFR (talk) 04:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Template:FreeRealms But it isn't freerealms.com, it's help.freerealms.com, which for some reason doesn't fall under freerealms.com AshFR (talk) 06:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wuher! I would like to a make a Free realms wiki and i'm about to.I wold really Appreciate your help with it so if your intrested please sign up :) Joshuasparrow (talk) 13:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Article http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Mounts:_Awesome_rides_For_Members! Can you remove the page? There is already a page for rides and mounts isn't the proper term for it, I have blanked the page. and this one as well it's a broken redirect http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Town?redirect=no, thank you. AshFR (talk) 05:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) ok thanks for your reply all the help i need is to make the background (meaning like chatty and the robgoblin in the background) and to change the search button etc then i'll do the rest thanks :) Mounts Hello Wuher, you delete Mounts(redirect) I only created it because there were a few things still linked to Mounts so I redirected it to Rides until I fixed them all, thank you. --AshFR (talk) 08:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Warpstone. Hello Wuher there seems to be a duplicate articles, Warpstone and Warpstones. AshFR (talk) 00:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Stuff Hey, when you get this, can you please come to Halo Nation chat? I need to talk to u in pm there. Thanks! Cr1TiKaL (talk) 03:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) NPC or Non-Playable Character? Should NPC be renamed Non-Playable-Character? Or should it stay how is, ?(Might be fix-able with a redirect I presume.) AshFR (talk) 13:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "Brawlwiki" Hi Wuher, Andrew Diamondhorn requested that all the information from Brawlwiki be moved to another wiki due to the previous owner no longer having a working computer. http://forums.station.sony.com/freerealms/posts/list.m?topic_id=37238 --AshFR (talk) 17:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) References TCG Checklist Request from Amnerys and with permission , I have put the TCG Checklist on the Trading Card Game article, some of them are lined up, but some of them are mumbled up, is there anyway I can line it up? AshFR (talk) 21:57, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Domo On the Domo article it links to an Wikipedia article, should it link to another article that soft redirect to the Domo article on Wikipedia for further reading or just remove it? AshFR (talk) 15:27, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Wuher! Awesome work on getting BrawlWiki ported over. Roland did a lot of hard work and I'm happy we can preserve that for him. :) Hope he will still be a part of the community, and even a Wikia contributor. User:Ck105p5 The BrawlWiki page links to Ck105p5(Andrew Diamondhorn) an unexisting user due to him existing on BrawlWiki, should it stay there? AshFR (talk) 00:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Free Realms Copyright Template Template:FreeRealms which is used for content with Free Realms Sub-Domain help.freerealms.com contains "www." behind help.freerealms.com, making it return an error in chrome. AshFR (talk) 02:09, March 4, 2013 (UTC) On that subject, is a seperate template needed for articles containing information from freerealms.com? AshFR (talk) 04:32, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Regardless of parameter changes, the free realms template seems to simply link to this see here. AshFR (talk) 19:31, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Goth Outfit Can you delete this file? I replaced it with a larger image soon(hopefully) I can upload a newer version of it in game. AshFR (talk) 23:59, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Please dont re-edit my posts. I have been playing a long time, and i do know what i am talking about. Thanks! ZioSunstrider (talk) 18:35, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for informing us on Mystic Mayhem to avoid FR Zam article I agree with you. Scarlett16 (talk) 04:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Wuher Moseisle! You have a wonderful Wiki here as I can see already, I hope I can be able to contribute as much information I know that is not already posted or being a work in progress! Grayson Stonyhammer (talk) 16:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Grayson Stonyhammer FR Events I don't think the FR Events page were completely copied but some content was from ZAM and some were original but some words were linking to ZAM, but it isn't an individual article copied just bits and pieces from many pages how do I place the template? AshFR (talk) 05:30, March 12, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't ZAM content, just a few words linking to ZAM articles. AshFR (talk) 19:51, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Almost Officially Official! Hey there Wuher Moseisley! I'm the Wiki Project Manager over at SOE. Your wiki, The FreeRealms Wiki is (almost) officially official! We just need to add a gold star to the logo at the top. Can you please give me admin access so I can go ahead and do that? Ambassador Amnerys will also be making an announcement post to the players very soon on the forums and website. We're so excited to have you on board! Also please let me know if you have any questions! :) Best, -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 16:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Officially Official! On behalf of SOE, welcome as the newest addition to our official Wikia sites lineup! Please let me know if you have any questions! Best, -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 17:15, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to say thank you for welcoming me. :) Piratejack FR (talk) 21:32, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Piratejack Wuher can there be spell check button because I do not want to make a fool out of myself making spelling or grammar mistakes. How come text cannot be in color or different fonts and sizes. Scarlett16 (talk) 04:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome. I hope this will grow to be the go to place for all things FR. SOE is rather poor at explaining game content and features to new (and existing) players, so wikias like this are a needed resource. I am not really familiar with wikias in general, and find the options and tools here to be a little less than user friendly for a computer novice like myself, so I appreciate the offer to help if I run into any roadblocks. I will be sure to take you up on that offer should the need arise. Come to think of it... you may regret that offer in days to come :) See ya round the Realm, ~LL~ Layla Littlenymph (talk) 17:57, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sup!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mat Stonyspy (talk) 01:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Ty for fixing up my page. You made it more clearly than i did. Mat Stonyspy (talk) 14:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Character/NPC If the Non-Playable Character category exist, what is the need for the Character category? Im kind of confused here. Do we add things we want about a topic? For example, Briarwood, we can add something cool about that? Like something we want to add aobut Briarwood? Sâmm freerealms (talk) 22:35, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Sâmm So if there is a page on shops , we can add/share more information about that shop, or other shops? Sâmm freerealms (talk) 22:41, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Sâmm Ohh, so you can add to other topics on here? And make your own page or thing and start your own thing? Where you can share new informaiton about something Sâmm freerealms (talk) 22:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Sâmm Hi Wuher, I noticed on the New School Forked Wand page, the images were not showing up. I was not sure if you had seen this or not so I just thought I would let you know. Thanks! ~Steph So you can look at other topics, and if you want to add something about that topic you can, and if you want to make a new page it can be about anything related to Free Realms? Just to be clear on this.Sâmm freerealms (talk) 23:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Sâmm Oh, okay I see... and haha okay. I won't edit every single new school weapon. :P I mean the wiki's on here, I mean't. You can edit stuff to them related to the topic, and you can start your own wiki on something you can't find related to Free Realms? Sâmm freerealms (talk) 23:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Sâmm Thank you :) and Okay thanks for merging it in! ~Loriely Is there anyway i can change my name to my free realms name? 06:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Hezzy3000 (talk)Don shadowforce106:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Hezzy3000 (talk) How can I add people?Princé Royal (talk) 11:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC)